The Question
by Confused-Ninja-Elf
Summary: Found this story I wrote back when Finn proposed to Rachel. This is the only way I would accept a teenage engagement and this is how I always picture Rachel should have sung "Without You" Faberry and Brittana. FLUFF/Angst yes its sooo corny and adorable with a tiny bit of feels thrown in.
1. The Plan

Quinn and Santana had been planning to propose to their girlfriends for months and as the date came closer they worked on their speeches.

" I think I should go with my first speech San."

"Nah, that one was good but to corny and you talked about some bad memories."

"Santana, marriage is about all the good and bad, for better or for worse, she knows about all the tough times I've had with and without her….Plus your speech is so gooey im surprised you haven't started puking rainbows yet."

"Yeah but this is for Brittany and yours is for the Diva…"

"oh whatever ill go with the second, this is way too important to screw up."

"See now if you would always just take my advice life would be a lot smoother, ouch!"

After a quick pillow fight and a movie Quinn and Santana settled down for the night, thinking about what was possibly the craziest idea they had ever had.

**This is just to start off the next two chapters are waaaayyyy longer!**


	2. The Question

Two Weeks Later.

Quinn lead her secret long term girl friend into the candle lit room and guided her to a chair surrounded by red roses, and then knelled down in front of her.

"You can open your eyes now love."

Rachel did so and looked around the beautiful room and then down at her girlfriend.

"Rachel, I know that this is probably a shock for you but I also know that you are it for me, I want to spend my life with you. I can't imagine ever being with someone else, I want to be able to be there to make you happy forever, I would do anything for you. I love you, Rachel Barbra Berry, Will you marry me?"

"W-What, I - I, Quinn, I love you, you know I do, but, were in high school, Why can't this wait, shouldn't it wait? No- No please don't cry, Oh God, Quinn. Please say something, I still love you, we will be together forever still"

"Rach, I-if you truly think that, then what does it matter if I ask you now, Im not asking to get married right now, we would wait till after college, I just want you to have this token of how much I love you. We can still keep it a secret, I told you I would wait to come out until you are ready. I just love you so much."

"Then why don't we just wait Quinn, come on we can just get past this"

"Get past this? Are you serious? You obviously have doubt about us Rach, I know you probably better than you know yourself, if you're saying no now it means you're not sure this will work in the long run"

"No Quinn I just I-I"

"yeah, I get it" Quinn pulled herself out of Rachel's grasp as her whole world came crashing down.

At that moment the door burst open and in ran Santana and Brittany, both girls beaming.

"Oh my God Q, we did it! what took you so long, you were supposed to open the door after, we timed this and everything just like you said, we need to gets our celebration on"

Santana finally ran out of breath and stopped talking and noticed the tension in the room, she looked at Rachel still standing by the table, with a horrified and sad look on her face, to Quinn, who was ten feet away, facing the other direction, silent tears running down her face with an unreadable look

"Oh no" The words left Santana's mouth in only a whisper, Brittany who had been staring at her ring looked up at the sound and her smile quickly turned upside down when she realized that the situation they had just burst in on went the opposite way that theirs did.

"Excuse me" Quinn's voice was robotic, and one look at her face and everyone could see that all of her carefully constructed walls that they had been able to take down one by one, were now back up and cemented in.

"No, Quinn please, I just"

"Just what Rachel?" Quinn asks turning around

"im sorry" she whispers

"Don't worry about me, ill get over it, you obviously planed me to have to one day" and with that she left the room and in it her heart.


	3. The Song

It had been three weeks since the proposal disaster that broke up Quinn and Rachel. The glee club was confused and frustrated as to why the two best friends had stopped talking to each other and why Santana and even Brittany had stopped hanging out with Rachel as well. Santana was angry at Rachel for doing this and the only reason she had not gone all Lima heights on Rachel for destroying her best friend was because of Brittany and because she knew it would only hurt Quinn more.

What annoyed them the most was that Quinn had become a shell of her former self she didn't laugh or contribute to glee any more she just went through the motions and if someone tried to talk to her the old HBIC would come out and she would start slicing everyone with her vicious moods. Santana, who was on the other end of a lot of the verbal abuse surprised everyone by never yelling back and simply waiting till Quinn was finished before going on as if nothing had happened. Something the glee club didn't know was that whenever this happened it ended with a sobbing Quinn at Santana's doorstep at midnight apologizing. This was the only time Quinn ever let anyone see how much she was hurting.

The only ones who never got yelled at were Brittany and Rachel, Britt for obvious reasons, Quinn may be able to get away with taking her frustrations out on Santana but she wasn't stupid enough to try anything with Brittany, besides, even if she could she wouldn't, no one could get mad at Brittany, and that could never change no matter how badly she is hurting now.

Rachel on the other hand had just gone silent, she wouldn't sing in glee club and she tried her best for Quinn's sake to stay out of the girl's way, not wanting to cause anymore pain then she already had. She had not slept properly in what felt like forever and her chest physically hurt from missing Quinn so much. The difference between the two was that Rachel couldn't keep her emotions off of her face and every one could see how miserable she was, this killed Quinn even more. Rachel was so mad at herself, she loved Quinn more than anything in the world and even more than Broadway. She just got scared and had started thinking about how ridiculous it sounded, if someone else she knew got engaged in high school she would think they were crazy most typical high school relationships don't last. But then again their relationship was not typical.

All these thoughts had been rushing into her mind and because of her fears she made the biggest mistake of her life and let her true love go. Rachel had been regretting her reaction from the second Quinn walked out the door. Life without Quinn sucked and it was not a life she wanted. She missed her girlfriend everyday and now she just hoped that she wasn't too late.

Taking out her phone she composed a message

_**Im so sorry, I was just scared and I love you so much, the truth is I can't imagine my life without you I love you and I want everyone to know it, I hope you can one day forgive me. X Rachel***_

"Mr. Shuester, If I could I would like to sing a song please."

Shocked but ecstatic that after so long Rachel wanted to sing he practically ran over to sit and let her take the stage.

The band already had the music so she took a stool and brought it to the center of the room; she gave a quick glance to Quinn and saw that she was reading the text. She wanted to sing directly to Quinn but in the case that she did not forgive her she did not want to out Quinn to the glee club and give the girl another reason to be upset. Instead she stared intently at the wall and started imagining all of the perfect moments she has had with Quinn over the past few years and all of the ones she hoped to have with her for the rest of her life. She also thought about the last three weeks and how unbearable they had been without Quinn, letting all of her emotion seep into her voice.

_I can't win, I can't reign__  
__I will never win this game without you, without you__  
__I am lost, I am vain,__  
__I will never be the same without you, without you__  
__I Won't run, I won't Fly,__  
__I will never make it by without you, without you__  
__I can't rest, I can't fight__  
__All I need is you and I, without you___

_Without, you, Without,___

_You! You! You! Without You!__  
__You! You! You!_

_Without You!__  
__Can't erase, so I'll take blame__  
__But I can't accept that we were estranged without you, without you__  
__I can't quit now, this can't be right__  
__I can't take one more sleepless night without you, without you__  
__I won't soar, I won't climb__  
__If you're not here I'm paralyzed, without you, without you__  
__I can't look, I'm so blind__  
__I Lost my heart, I lost my mind without you,___

_Without You!_

_ohhooohhhh___

_You! You! You! Without You!__  
__You! You! You!_

_Without You!___

_I am lost, I am vain__  
__I will never be the same, without you, without you_

___Without you_

The room was dead silent until Rory let out a barely audible

"Wow"

And that was really all that could some up the performance Mercedes and Tina were literally crying and so was Rachel, silent tears were pouring down her face and she had closed her eyes as if waiting and praying for something to happen.

"I don't get it Rachel, you broke up with me and said we would never be together did you change your mind again because you're really confusing me. I can see you want back with me really badly though so maybe we could talk?" Finn Fucking Hudson and his huge ego was able to break the silence of the room. Before Rachel could say anything, Santana who had taken Quinn's silence for not wanting to be out and forgive Rachel grabbed at Finn's stupidity to make a cover for Quinn in case anyone else had noticed Rachel's eyes flicker in her direction a few times during the heart wrenching song.

"You know, I just wanted to say that, I thought that you blew that song outta the water, and, totally nailed the assignment. Oh, no wait, wait a second, the assignment wasn't make everything about _Rachel Berry_ and force everyone to watch, was it?" Santana was about to continue when she felt a hand on her shoulder and give a squeeze. Quinn continued on by her, tears slowly making their way down her face looking only at Rachel who had stepped forward off the stool towards her. Meeting in the middle of the room facing each other so that the club could see their profiles Quinn finally spoke.

"Do you mean it?" Her voice is a whisper but everyone still hears her.

"Yes," Rachel voice breaks, "Im so sorry, I- I just got scared"

"No im sorry you were right, I was crazy to ask, were only in high school"

"No Quinn, you were right, The past three weeks have been absolute hell and helped me realize that I cannot fathom my life without you, what you said makes since and I do want to have something to show off at NYADA and lets everyone know that I am proudly taken and every time I look at it I will be able to think of you and the next time we will be together"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah"

"Ask her again Q! Now that I think about it your first speech _was_ better" Santana interjected

"Santana!" Quinn yelled back incredulously

"Oh shut up and hurry up" Santana tells her and grabs a box from Quinn's bag and passes it to her.

Lowering herself onto one knee and earning shocked gasps from the _very_ confused glee club Quinn started to speak.

"A few years ago my life was not going the way it was supposed to be. "

"That's an understatement" Santana's unwanted commentary earned her a slap to the head from Brittany and a glare from Rachel and Quinn.

"But then I realized that in order to be happy I needed to do the thing that terrified me the most. I had to admit to myself that I was in love with a beautiful, talented, smart, extremely forgiving and compassionate little diva who is going to one day be a Broadway star. Rachel I loved absolutely everything about you, I thought you looked incredibly sexy in your argyle sweaters and skirts." Rachel blushes at this and wipes a strand of Quinn's hair behind her ear. "Your rants were adorable and I loved how you were so strong and wouldn't let anything get in your way. Every time you sing I swear the angels stop to listen. And you were the only one who always saw me. Not just the cheerleading outfit and the pretty face a doctor gave me, you saw me. Even before we were friends you told me,"

"Your very pretty Quinn but you're a lot more than that" Rachel says for her

Quinn smiles adoringly at her

"You made me a better person and I promise you that I will be front row center for all of your opening nights and every other performance I can make it to. I want to go to sleep with you beside me every night and wake up to your beautiful smiling face. I want to be their watching you accept your first Toney, and I want to have amazing children with you. That we are going to have to always watch out for because I have no doubt that their Aunty San and aunt B will spoil them rotten and have little terrors of their own that we will do the same to in return."

"Hey, are you calling me a bad influence, our kids are gunna rock and it will be because of me" Santana again interjects.

Quinn shares a smile with her best friend before turning back to the love of her life.

"Rachel Barbra Berry, will you marry me?"

"YES!"

"Finally!" Brittany and Santana yelled out!

Jumping to her feet Quinn picks up a laughing Rachel and spins her around before kissing her.

A squealing Brittany can't contain herself any longer and runs in grabbing them both and hugging them starting a group hug when Santana joins.

"Okay listen Berry, im still a little mad at you but im glad you finally came to your senses. If you ever hurt her again they will never find your body, understand?"

"I love you to Santana"

Santana gives Rachel a glare and then a hug before turning to Brittany.

"Okay B you can wear it now."

"Yay!" Brittany squeals holding out her hand so that Santana can slip her ring back on.

Confused Rachel asks "Wait you guys have been engaged for three weeks why hasn't she been wearing it"

"Well I didn't really want to rub it in Quinn's face that my girl said yes and hers didn't."

"Im sorry Santana you didn't have to do that I didn't even realize" Quinn tells her

"It's cool, Q, Ill forgive you on one condition".

"What" Quinn asks wearily, because come on this is Santana lopez.

"You are my best friend Q, will you be my maid of honor?"

"Only if you'll be mine"

"Awe you two are such softies, look Britt their crying"

"Shut up Hobbit, Santana Lopez is not a softy I- I had something in my eye like a twig or a branch or something, id go all lima heights on you to prove it but…but…"

"But you won't cause you wove me don't you Sany- Wany"

"Hey I was drunk when I said that!" After Santana says this she realized that she just confirmed what Rachel said in front of everyone and Rachel being the smart girl she is decided it was time to run away and hide behind her fiancée.

The girl's laughter was soon interrupted as the glee club was able to start picking their jaws up off the floor and regain their ability to speak.

"Is this some sort of joke, cause that's a little far guys?"

"Nope, no joke, me and Rachel have been secretly dating for a long time, she is the love of my life."

"That's bullshit! Rachel you're not even Gay, is this some kind of ploy to get me back because that's just messed up."

"oh shove it Finnept, Rachel and Quinn belong together just like me and Britt and none of this has anything to do with you, so you better get over yourself fast before I go all lima heights on you!"

"Thank you San, but I got this." Rachel spoke, "Finn Santana is right I love Quinn and I am going to be with her for my entire life, I don't have an feelings for you what so ever but I hope for glee clubs sake we can all be civil, and I have always been Bi-sexual."

"Screw that, im out of here" Standing up and of course kicking his chair, Finn left the room.

"That poor poor chair" Brittany whispered causing the three other girls to chuckle and give her a huge hug. They were all to happy to let anything Finn say bring them down.

The rest of the glee group was in a state of shock for about a week before getting over it and 6 years later all of them, even Finn, attended Santana and Brittany's wedding in new York and then Quinn and Rachel's the next month, even more happy and in love as they would continue to be, for the rest of their lives.


End file.
